Amour ou Ennemie ?
by noemie.doucane
Summary: résumé: shizuo et Izaya se détèste, mais esque cela va durée? pourquoi devrai je toujour courrir aprer l'asticot si je le détèste? parsquil ménèreve c'est tout!
1. Chapter 1

Durarara! **Fanfiction** **Titre: amour ou ennemies?** **Auteur: moi** **Jumelage: Shizaya** ** Genre: amour, action, yaoi** **Avertissements: Cette fanfiction raconte une histoir d'amour entre hommosexuel! si vous n'aimez pas ne regarder pas !**

**CHAPITRE 1**

**_je m'appelle shizuo j'ai 25 ans c'est se que j'ai a dire a part que je déteste cette vermine d'Izaya_**

**_Il neige dehor je n'est aucune envie de sortir, mais je doit encore allez travailler._**

**_rooo sa m'énerve au plus haut point, j'ai pas envie de voir la tête de l'asticot aujourd'hui!_**

**_s'il se montre jle bute!_**

**_Pourquoi jme prend la tête pour sa alor que toute manière jmen fou qui vienne ?! _**

**_jle déteste alors qui crève!_**

**Izaya ne savait pas quoi faire de sa journée, elle avait déjas très mal commencer se matin, car en voulant se servir sa tasse de café habituel avec toute la maladresse d'un enfant, il l'avait renverser sur son pantalon noir.**

**A vrai dire il aime la neige, alors pourquoi ne pas sortir prendre l'air? **

**au passage il irai manger des sushi chez sunshine, peut être même qu'il aurait la force d'allé chercher des ceurelles a sa némésis.**

**Au moin il en est sur il ne s'ennuirait pas, pas avec quelqu'un a ses trousse.**

**Il se moquerait de certainement de lui en evitants quelques panneaux de signialisations.**

**Il se déssidat enfin à sortire le bout de son né dehors.**

**-brrouou il fait froid, se monde est bien étrange, mais bon, allons s'amusez un peut!**

**Et c'est avec un grand sourire au lèvres qu'il partie a la recherche du barman.**

**Shizuo se demandait pourquoi il était sortie, il fesait un froid de cannard se n'était pas un jour pour trimballé dans les rues d'ikebukuro;**

**Il déssida d'aller manger des sushis chez sunshine ou il rencontrerai surement Simon en train d'arseller les passent à venir dans son restaurant.**

**Un fois arrivé, comme il l'avait préssentie Simon était là devant sont restaurant en train durler au passent combien ses sushis était bons;**

**-hoo! shizuo! tu vien manger? **

**-mm..je ne savai pas trop quoi faire aujourd'hui, alor je me suis dit que je pourrai peut-être passer**

**-prend se que tu veut, et noublie pas de payée!**

**-...**

**J'entrai dans le restaurant deja sur de salivé devant les déliscieux plats de Simon**

**- " IZZAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

**Les gens se cachairent sous les table de peur de se prendre l'une dentre elle dans la figure.**

**-ooo shizu-chan, esque je t'ai manquée?**

**- Izayaaa! éspece d'asticot je vai te tué!**

**-oo mais mon shizu-chan ne ténnerve pas, vient donc t'assoire**

**- queque tu fait à ikebukuro!?**

**- et bien je mange des sushis comme tu peut le constater**

**Il sortie se sourire que je détester tant, aroguant et moqueure.**

**Je ne pouvait plus me controler, se sourire me narguai, je pri le première objet qui se trouvai a coter de moi et lui jeta a la figure.**

**Vous vous doutés bien qu'il l'évita sans probléme, se qui eu pour éffet de m'énerver d'aventage.**

**Il sortie en courant, evitant avec souplaisse tous les objets que je lui lançais, le pauvre panneau de singnalisation qui se trouvait à côter de moi fu malgré lui jetter a travère la route pour enfin s'écraser dans un mur un peut plus loin.**

**L'asticot avait réussi à méchaper.**

**- Jle croi pas! encor enfuit**

**Aprer une trés longue coursse poursuite, je me trouvait quelques peut fatiguer.**

**Je déssida donc de rentrer chez moi.**

**En passent devant une petite ruelle sombre, j'entendis des vois et une en particulière que je connaissai bien.**

**- izaya se salaud! y va regreter de s'être échapper**

**En approchant d'un peut plus près, je pu constater qu'il se trouvai en companies de trois homme.**

**Deux grand et musclés, mais j'avai le présentiment que le plus petit devait être le chef et les deux autres ses gardes du corp.**

**- heugg lacher moi!**

**izaya était tenue par les bras des deux grand gayiard, sont petit couteau se trouvait a quelques métre de lui, il avait du vouloir se défendre et a ma plus grande surprise n'avait pas réussi.**

**le plus petit était brun et s'aprocha de lui.**

**Il ordonna a ses hommes de le plaquer contre le mur, se qu'ils fient tout de suite.**

**- Alor izaya, on fait moin le malin sans sont couteau?**

**- rien a craindre avec toi pauvre humain**

**Il sourit pour le narguer, lui montrer qu'il n'était pas éfrayer.**

**le jeune brun eu pour réflex de lancer son poin a la figure d'izaya qui toujour garda se sourire.**

**- sa change rien! t'est obliger d'avoir tes garde du corps sur toi pour venir m'afronter!**

**- est! goku, donne moi la bouteil!**

**- la voici monsieur**

**Le brun tennait m'atenant dans ses mains un flacon remplis d'un liquide que je ne reconnaissais pas.**

**- Hey! sai quoi sa !?**

**- sai ton désert**

**Il fi signe a ses deux larbain de lui faire boir le liquide.**

**- a..a..att ...atten t-tu fait qoi la?**

**- boi imbécile!**

**- n...n..non a..aretez**

**Aprer l'avoir fait boir le breuvages et attendu quelques minutes le brun dit a ses deux gardes du corps de les laisser seules.**

**Ils partire aussi tôt.**

**Je voulais absolument savoir se qui allez ariver a l'asticot apré avoir bu le liquide, alor j'attendie.**

**Izaya s'écroula par terre il était conscient et avait les yeux ouverts;**

**le bruns le releva .**

**- izaya, mon chére izaya.. on va s'amuser un peut matnent et tan que tu ne me suplira pas d'aretter je continureai..**

**- q..queque t-t-tu ma fait...j.. quesque tu va continuer ?**

**- ne tinquiette pas je t'ai fait du bien, tu va bientot d'écouvrir se qui va t'arriver**

**il passa sa main dans les cheveux d'izaya et mi son genoux sur l'entre jambe de selui ci **

**- a..ah**

**Je n'avait pas rêver! j'avait bien entendu se petit cri...se cri de...de plaisir, izaya ne pouvai pas, c'était impossible!**

**Le brain commencait a léché la peau sucrer du cou de celui ci.**

**Izaya n'avai plus de force pour se défendre, ses jambes ne voulai pas fonctionner.**

**Il sentait les mains du brain lui parcourire le dos, pui s'infiltrer sous son tishrt afien de le remonter.**

**Il plaqua les mains d'izaya contre le mur, déboutonna son pantalon, caressant le tissu qui recouvrai le sex, le dessendi pui glissa pour arriver la bouche conte selui ci qui était matenant nue, il le pri en bouche tou en fesan de vas et viens.**

**- a...ah..arette ...att ..atten t-tu.. AH lache le! arette je ...je..je vai**

**Le liquide se déversa dans la bouche du brain.**

**Je pouvai voir quelques larmes couler le long du visage de l'asticot, il avait l'air inquiet et avait peur, c'étai bien la premièere fois.**

**- passons oo choses sérieuse matnant mon petit izaya, et si je rentrai en toi.**

**Je pu voir les yeux d'izaya s'écarqiller et les larmes coulez de plus belles.**

**Cette fois si s'en était trop! je ne pouvai pas laisser l'asticot dans une telle posture, je le déteste ok j'ai envi de le tuer ok, mais faire sa a quelqun est impardonnable sur tou que je sui le seule à avoir le droit de faire soufrirre l'asticot.**

**-lache moi! lachre moi!**

**- ta gueule! **

**Des pas se fi entendre dans la petite ruelle, le brun se retourna.**

**- qui est là!**

**-...dit donc toi ! je suis le seule à avoir le droit de fair soufrire l'asticot ok!**

**- t'es qui enfoirer!?**

**Je sortie enfain de lombre, izaya me regardai surpri, pour enfin tourner la tête enteu que je le voye inssi.**

**- jvai te buter!**

**Le brain lacha Izaya qui se retrouvai le cul par terre, il sota sur moi mais en un coup se retrouva a l'autre bout de la rue.**

**Izaya ratacha son pantalon toujours a terre, son tshirt ne ressemblai plus a rien, il avait était déchirer.**

**-laive toi**

**- je...je peu pas..**

**- te fou pas de ma gueule!**

**Je voyai son visage triste et honteu, je compri quil ne plaisantai pas, cela devai etre l'éffet de la drogue, je déssida de le porter jusqua chez lui , meme si cette idée me répugnai je ne pouvai pas le laisser comme sa dehor, je me sentirai trop hinumain.**

**Je pri donc ses jambes et de mon autre bras tenai son do, pendent que je le pri mes lévres éfleura son coup se qui eu pour effet de lui tirer un petit cri de plaisire.**

**- a...ah...**

**Il metta sa main au meme moment sur sa bouche pour la cacher, il avait rougie montran sa faiblesse et sa honte.**

**En l'observant je me rendi conte que mes jouxx rougires aussi, je leva les yeux au ciel.**

**- je...je ...je t-te..ramène chez toi...**

**- eu...ils on...ils on pris mes ...mes clèes**

**Je resta un instant comme sa à le fixer sans rien dire, je ne savait pas quoi faire, je devrai en faire ma chance et le laisser moisire devant la porte de sont appartement, mais...mais son visage remplies de larmes, ses yeux me fixan...**

**- eu...je... jte laisse dormire un fois chez moi...eu...et aprer tu dégege!**

**Il me fix, je rougi de plus en plus, mais pourquoi jle déteste non? j'ai l'impression que mes joue von s'enflammer...pourquoi je me sans comme sa?**

Et voila j'éspère que le premier chapitre vous aura plus! . envoyer moi vos commentaires 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2

**_Me voila dans de beau draps j'ai ramener se salaud d'Izaya chez moi!_**

**_Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris?_**

**J'ouvre la porte, la refèrme puis rentre dans mon appartement.**

**_il fait matenant très sombre dehors, j'allume la lumière._**

**_J'ai toujours cette asticot dans les bras et ne sais pas ou le poser, je devrais le balancer par terre et le laisser comme sa!_**

**_Roo et puis non pourquoi je me serai donner toute cette peine à le porter jusqu'ici pour le jeter comme un déchet?_**

**_Je decide donc de le poser sur la banquette._**

**_Izaya ne se sent pas bien, son sexe lui fait de plus en plus mal et il ne sait pas comment se soulager avec se protozoaire qui se trouve a coter de lui._**

**_"Tien l'ex-barmane décide de me poser sur la banquette" se dit-il_**

**_il le pose, izaya ne pouvait plus se retenir et si sa némésis était aussi bête qu'il le pensait, il accepterait surement._**

**_Alors izaya sera soudainement ce lui ci qui ne pu se relever a cause de cette étrainte._**

**_- shizu-shan..._**

**_depuit quand avait- il une voi si sexy ? _**

**_je me le demandais _**

**_- q..quoi? tu veut quoi l'asticot_**

**_- j'ai mal_**

**_- ta mal ou?_**

**_- soulage moi..._**

**_- ..._**

**_ses joues était rose écarlate, il est mignion, eu non! depuis quand je trouve cette vèrminne d'Izaya mignion moi?_**

**_je dois avoir pris un rume._**

**_- ils..ils t'on bléssé ? je vais chercher des pensements attent moi la._**

**_il me sera encor plus fort, je pu sentire son soufle chaud dans mon cou et son parfain sucrer..._**

**_son torse se colla au mien, un frisson me parcoura._**

**_- non je ne suis pas bléssé, j'ai mal a...a enfaite a cause du flacon qu'ils mon fait b-boir..._**

**_- eu...a oui sa désoler je n'est pas de médicament pour sa aaaaa!_**

**_je commençai à me moquer de lui._**

**_pourtant il avait vraiment l'air mal au point._**

**_- t'a qu'a aller te soulager au toilettes aaaaa t'est asser grand pour ses choses la non ? aaa_**

**_il rougi légerement de honte et regarda dans le yeux l'ex-barmrmane._**

**_- je ne peut plus bouger je te rapelle et je ne suis jamais arriver au point de me faire sa tou...tou seule_**

**_en disent se dérnier mot, il posa sa bouche sur mon coup et il commença a me lécher, se qui eu pour effet d'avaler ma bave en fesant un petit bruit pour montrer mon inquietude._**

**_En éssayant de le repousser je posa ma main sur son entre jambe qui lui tira un petit cri de plaisire qu'il eu du mal a étouffer._**

**_- qu-qu-quesque t-tu fait l'asticot!_**

**_ses yeux me regardais comme un petit chien battue._**

**_- shizu-shan..._**

**_ooo non il avait recommencer avec sa voie sexy! comment il fesais ? et pourquoi sa me fesai tant défets?_**

**_Il posa sa main sur la mienne pour manpecher de la retirer de sont entre jambe._**

**_je rougie._**

**_- soulage moi...shizu-shan..._**

**_je n'en pouvais plus, j'avais envie de le toucher, de le caresser!_**

**_mais je le déteste pourquoi sa me fais sa alor!?_**

**_je le fis tomber sur le dos l'allongant sur la banquette, lui tenant les mains au dessu de sa tête._**

**_je lui lécha le coup, sa peau étai sucrer, j'adorai sa._**

**_je déssendi un peu plus bas, se qui le surpris et le fit trésseiir dans un petit cri de joie._**

**_de ma main droite j'ouvri délicatement son pantalon pour caresser le tissu bleu qui recouvrai son sexe._**

**_- shizu...shiz-shan..._**

**_- t'ai toi! c'est toi qui a voulu alor matenant férme la c'est moi qui décide!_**

**_- je..._**

**_je ne fi pas attention a se qu'il voulais me dir et continua pour ensuite déchirer le tissu qui découvri d'un coup le sexe chaud et dressé qui pouvai trés clérement montre lérection du propriétaire._**

**_il pris le glan le lécha doucement fesant des petit va et vien._**

**_il le pri en bouche._**

**__ a..a shi-shiz...zu-shan...je...je_**

**_je pri enfain tou son sexe le suscent avec douceur._**

**_izaya avait beaucoup de mal a étoufet ses cris de plaisire._**

**_rien que dentendre ses cri me fesai moi même du bien et je commençais a me sentire sérrer dans mon pantalon tirer pas une éréction néssante._**

**_- shizu-shan ... je...A AH! je vai ...attent...AA_**

**_le liquide se déversa dans ma bouche et coula le long de mon coup._**

**_je le poussa brusquement, lui lachant les mains et me releva pour ensuite partire dans ma chambre._**

**_izaya me regarda partire un peut déssu et ne savan pas quoi penser de tous sa._**

**_pourquoi le blond lui avait-il donner tant de plaisir?_**

**_izaya a bou de soufle sendormie...rêvant du barman._**

**_et voila fini retrouver moi sur: /_**


End file.
